1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a blind fixing holder, particularly to one able to be assembled and operated easily and quickly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional blind fixing holder 10 to be assembled on an upper rail, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, includes a bottom plate 11 having its center bored with a cord hole 111 and its opposite sides respectively extending upward to form a pivotal plate 12 for pivotally positioning a fixing core thereon. Between the two pivotal plates 12 are formed a first wall plate 13 and a second wall plate 14 facing each other and having their opposite walls respectively and symmetrically bored with a left and a right slide groove 15, and the cord hole 111 is positioned between the left and the right slide grooves 15. Thus, when a user prefers assembling the pull cord 20 of the blind at the left side, the roller 16 can be fitted and positioned in the two opposite left slide grooves 15 of fixing holder 10, and the pull cord 20 is wound around the roller 16 to be guided and supported thereon. Then, the pull cord 20 is orderly inserted through the cord hole 111 of the fixing holder 10, the upper rail and each slat of the blind, and finally fixed with the lower rail of the blind. On the contrary, when the pull cord 20 has to be installed at the right side of the blind, the roller 16 has to be removed out of the left slide grooves 15 and then fitted in the right slide grooves 15 for the right-side pull cord 20 to be wound, supported and guided thereon.
However, although the conventional blind fixing holder 10 can be assembled either with the left or the right pull cord 20, yet, when the pull cord 20 needs to be changed in position, the roller 16 on the fixing holder 10 has to be removed out of the slide grooves 15 at one side and then installed in the slide grooves 15 at the other side, inconvenient in assembling and operating. In addition, in the course of disassembling, the roller 16 is likely to fall down or be lost.